


Dream If You Can A Courtyard

by lovethatwewerein



Series: Shakespeare Seblaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Minor Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He could hear the yells of ‘drink’ from people he would probably never meet again, and distantly the call of ‘do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly.’ Confused by the Shakespeare quote that he could’ve sworn he heard, he shouted “Hello.”Blaine's been in a funk since his break-up from Kurt. Nick and Jeff had had enough. Maybe, just maybe, the night will prove to be interest after all.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Shakespeare Seblaine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Dream If You Can A Courtyard

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'When Doves Cry' by Prince, which was featured in the film adaptations of Romeo and Juliet (1996).  
All quotes from Act 2, Scene 2 (balcony scene) in Romeo and Juliet. Some adapted to fit with gender.

He hated this. He hated that he barely knew anyone. He hated that the people he did know where all pissed. He hated that Kurt was here with his new boyfriend. Blaine hated this party, and that’s why he was stood on the balcony watching the stars twinkle against the blanket of the night. 

It had been Nick and Jeff’s doing. They thought he was in a funk, too upset about Kurt to enjoy life, and they’d dragged him out to the house of some person he didn’t know at all for this dumb party. It wasn’t that he was in a funk over Kurt dumping him over absolutely nothing, he just wanted to lay low for a while. Find himself. Apparently, they believed he’d done enough moping. 

He focused on the moon above him, a beacon of light that illuminated the garden beneath him. There were roses nestled in bushes, and bluebells barely visible opposite them. The wildlife that captured his attention was beautiful, as to be expected with a house as grand as this, and he couldn’t help but notice the smaller parts of nature among it. There were daisies littered across the lawn, a grassy plain so large that he couldn’t tell how far from him it stretched. There was a fountain in the middle of the field of daisies, as he’d dubbed it, where water sparkled in the shine of the stars. 

There was nothing still about the landscape. It was the beginning of autumn, and a gentle breeze made every flower flutter. The music from downstairs carried to the balcony where he stood, a dull thudding like that of his heart when Kurt left. This time, it wasn’t the only thing he could hear though. This time, he could hear the yells of ‘drink’ from people he would probably never meet again, and distantly the call of ‘do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly.’ Confused by the Shakespeare quote that he could’ve sworn he heard, he shouted “Hello.” 

“Oh, speak again, bright angel.” came the response. 

“Are you ok? Where are you?” Squinting, he could make out the silhouette of someone in the garden below. The figure moved stumbled backwards slightly, prompting Blaine to yell ‘careful’, and stood in better lighting. It was difficult to make out any distinct features, but they were clearly tall and clearly drunk. 

“I will answer it. I am too bold, ‘tis not to me he speaks.” The voice was distinctly male, and it shocked Blaine that whoever it was wasn’t slurring their words. Somehow, someone very drunk was quoting Shakespeare at him from below a balcony while his ex-boyfriend was just a floor below. 

“Who are you?” he tried. 

“I know not how to tell thee who I am.”

“What’s your name?” he attempted instead.  
“My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself.” Clearly, this person wasn’t about to speak in anything that wasn’t Shakespeare quotes, and it seemed that he was only using quotes from the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet. Bemused, and concerned, Blaine quickly searched for the script from that scene. Sighing to himself, he decided to try a very different approach.

“How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?” he heard a gasp of, what he assumed was excitement, before the other responded.

“Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say ‘ay’.” 

Blaine had no idea what half of what he was saying meant, he’d never been very good with Shakespearean texts, but he could figure out what that meant. He glanced back down at his phone to find an appropriate response. 

“I have no joy of this contract tonight: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden.” 

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.” Blaine had never been more confused. For some unknown reason, he’d ended up with his own balcony scene at a party he didn’t want to go to with a mystery stranger confessing their undying love. He gave up. 

“I still don’t know who you are.” he yelled, not even bothering to keep up pretences any longer. He was tired, and wanted to go to bed. 

“You’re no fun, Anderson,” That voice. That damn voice. He would recognise it in his sleep, and he was so angry he hadn’t clocked it before. Clearly, the damn idiot had put on an accent to catch him out, and it had fucking worked. “A man tells you they’ll love you for all eternity and you just say ‘no’. Who raised you?” 

“I fucking hate you.” he shouted back, not able to hold back the laugh that went with it. He’d always been able to cheer him up, that smug bastard, and this time was no different. 

“No you don’t. You love me.” was the answer. 

He shook his head, running a hand through his loose curls. “You’re a prick, is what you are.” 

The chuckle that was carried up to him by the wind made him smile. “We both know that I’m well aware that I am, in fact, a prick. Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you.” 

“Stay right where you are, Smythe. I need a ride home.” And maybe it had all been in jest, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret quoting Romeo and Juliet to the only person that had gotten him out of his funk.


End file.
